coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9687 (6th February 2019)
Plot Nick and David conduct interviews at the Rovers. They're embarrassed when Andrea Abruzzi turns out to be a man. Leanne and Shona confront them and are unimpressed to read Nick's list of names with scores out of ten. The candidates walk out when Shona lets them know their interviewers are sexist pigs. Audrey suggests to Bethany that she applies at other barbers. Bethany is shocked by an article in the Gazette. Gemma and Paul return to questions from Imran, who suspects they're behind Liz's disappearance. Brian and Cathy let Rita know that they're The Kabin's new owners, expecting it to be a comfort. Instead she accuses Brian of using her to take him to the top. David mollifies Shona by offering to interview Andrea again, properly. Rita insists she's still the boss until the sale goes through. Bethany shows the article to Shona, leading her to dash off without telling David. Gemma realises she forgot to meet Chesney. Kirk finds Liz's necklace in the Underworld van and gives it to Steve. Paul runs away when Kirk mentions that he was on delivery. Steve demands an explanation from Gemma, who denies all knowledge. The police return to court having been unable to locate Liz. The judge declares that the Connors won't be tried and no further action will be taken. Steve is certain that Gemma knows more than she's letting on and interrogates her. They're interrupted by a call from Liz, who's boarding a plane at Manchester Airport. She tells Steve she couldn't bring herself to testify and plays dumb when he asks if Gemma kidnapped her. Shona visits Clayton at Highfield Prison and tells him his dad has died from an overdose. Clayton reveals he's being routinely attacked and begs her to carry on Dane's mission to get him moved to an open prison in Liverpool before somebody kills him. Steve tells everyone Liz got her dates mixed up and forgot about court. Chesney hopes to spend the night with Gemma but she drags him to the Rovers to celebrate with the Connors. Brian tries to flatter Rita into staying with the Kabin but comes across as condescending. She resigns on the spot. Shona returns home and immediately tells David where she's been and why. She declares she's going to do what Clayton asked of her. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale *PC Davies - Anne-Marie Draycott *Jessica Bramley - Amy Shepherd *Andrea Abruzzi - Luca Malacrino *Prosecution Barrister - Alicia Ambrose-Bayley *Judge - Robert Angell *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Prison Officer - Simon Cove Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Audrey's *Weatherfield Crown Court - Court room *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite *Airplane cabin Notes *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scene at Weatherfield Crown Court. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shona breaks sad news to Clayton; Steve grows alarmed when Liz disappears; and Nick and David's interviews meet opposition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,143,297 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 episodes